


Deep Within My Heart

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: V longs for a partner, but doesn’t realize he already has one.





	Deep Within My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> After being in development for over a month, it’s finally finished! It’s a gift I wrote for my best friend considering how I didn’t give anything for her birthday. I felt so bad about it, but here’s her late-birthday present. Better late than never. This one was a lot of fun to write and it proved to be a challenge since I wasn’t sure if I was able to portray V, but I honestly did a pretty good job. Enjoy! And happy late birthday to my friend!

##  ** Deep Within My Heart **

Night arrived as it covered the sunset with dusky black skies and shimmering stars. The Sparda family decided to have a guys’ night out, but Dante and Vergil had been fighting over where to go. And Nero was caught in the middle of the argument, as he always did during his father and uncle’s bickering.

Nero groaned, impatiently tapping his foot. “Are we going to debate where to go all night?”

“Hush, son,” Vergil shot back.

“What’s wrong with the new pizza place??” Dante demanded.

“You always choose anywhere that involves pizza.”

“Here’s an idea.” Nero’s sarcasm was evident as he placed his arms around both of them. “Why don’t we _compromise_?”

Dante tsked as if that were a joke. “Nero, your dad fails at compromise.”

Vergil scowled at his brother. “I beg to differ.”

“Prove it,” Dante challenged with crossed arms.

In the end, Dante and Vergil settled on a restaurant that had pizza for Dante, healthy food for Vergil, and a television for Nero to catch the latest football game. Once they were gone, V and his familiars were by themselves. He was in the kitchen reading his book of poems as usual; well, one of them since he had taken his time to buy poetry books whenever he had the opportunity.

Griffon peeked into the kitchen, then flew inside and perched himself on V’s shoulder. “Hey, Shakespeare, are you just gonna read all night? It ain’t getting any younger.”

“We have no reason to be outdoors,” V answered, glued to the poem he was currently reading.

The dark blue bird landed on the table and stood right in front of V. “No offense, V, but we’ve been indoors for days, and I have already forgotten what the sky looks like, so either we head out and live a little tonight or I’ll just fly off without ya.”

He flicked his wrist. “Then fly.” V turned the page and read the next poem.

Griffon let out a sigh. Well, that backfired. His eyes then caught sight of the title on the poetry book. “_‘Poems of Undying Love’._ When did you become a romantic?”

For the first time since he dove into the book, V glanced at his familiar. “It is none of your concern.”

“Alright, who’s the chick that caught your eye?”

“I wouldn’t refer to her as such if I were you.”

“Ohhhhh, so you _are_ thinking about someone. Romeo has found his Juliet, everybody!”

V sighed and shut the book. Oh, how he wished Griffon’s words were true. “But alas, my thoughts are not filled with images of any woman.”

Shadow had been resting on the floor near V’s legs. The panther perked up when his master’s expression filled with a sense of longing and placed his head on his lap. V smiled at him and stroked his fur as if he were merely a regular house cat. Shadow’s purrs did make him seem like one.

“Don’t mess with me, Romeo,” Griffon persisted. “Who is it? Huh? Is it Trish? She is quite the bombshell.”

“No.”

Griffon blinked. “Lady?? Lucia?? Nico?? That girl from the bookstore who gawked at you, thinking you were some famous singer from a boy band??”

“No,” V repeated, trying not to chuckle as his companion threw random guesses.

“It can’t be Kyrie, or else Nero will kill you.”

“Forbidden love is a beautiful experience, but I‘m no fool. Besides, Kyrie isn’t the kind of woman I covet.”

“Okay, I give up. So you’re not interested in any of your female friends? Not even the new girl?” A flicker of excitement shone in V’s eyes, but he regained his composure in milliseconds. He remained silent. “Hahaha! Called it!”

“Do prevent your hopes from rising for it is unlikely that she will return my feelings.” 

Observant as he was, V noted how you didn’t behave any differently from the rest of the group. Perhaps you were pursuing one of the Sparda twins, but he couldn’t be certain. Ever since his first encounter with you, his emotions sparked a...change of sorts. Analyzing his emotions became a habit (well, more so than usual) as he experienced an accelerating heartbeat during your presence, stuttered his words (an abrupt quirk that humiliated him), and developed a desire to pull you into his embrace and press his lips over yours.

“I am a quiet and frail individual with deep emotions. _______ is a reserved and kindhearted woman who is not overly affected by emotions.” 

“For a hopeless romantic, you haven’t even tried to impress her.”

V narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I have.” He made so many romantic gestures for so long, he lost count as the days passed, but your behavior had remained painfully consistent. You didn’t appear interested and it both shocked and saddened him. “Oh, how I yearn for her…She is a lovely woman with a heart of pure gold, and a heavenly beauty that I cannot ignore.”

“Then tell her you got the hots for her. You already got the looks and passion.”

“It is pointless if it means rejection.” 

“Your call, V, but you can’t just keep your distance. Some loser might snatch her before you even ask her out, and poof! She’s gone. And who knows? She might like you already.”

* * *

If you could describe your current situation to someone you know, nobody would believe you. Better to just keep your true identity and occupation a secret. You were the newest member of _Devil May Cry_, a young half-demon with a desire to eliminate any demons that dared to kill humans. When you were very young, your parents were murdered during a demon attack, an attack that scarred you for years. You grew up in an orphanage until you were old enough to fend for yourself, but you had nowhere else to turn to when you tried to find a job until you met Dante, one of the legendary Sons of Sparda.

Dante had been one of your idols growing up, and you dreamed of becoming a devil hunter to not only avenge your family, but to protect humanity. He took you under his wing, and you gradually trained with him along with his partners, and in turn, opened up to them. Trish, Lady, Lucia, Nico, and Kyrie were great women, the kind of women you admired. Kyrie didn’t need to be a fighter for you to like her, and her own strength was enough for you to appreciate her. The women were easy to befriend, but Dante’s twin brother Vergil took a while to warm up to you, and getting used to his cold and serious demeanor proved to be a daunting task. His son Nero was easier to get along with, and you became something of a daughter to Kyrie, much to his embarrassment. You figured she wanted children, so you hoped Nero would get moving with that. Finally, the last member of the team was the man who captured your interest on that fateful day when they took you in, a man with a simple name that you couldn't possibly forget. How could you forget, anyway? 

That man was V. At first, you couldn't determine why you developed an interest in him, but as time went on, your thoughts about him went beyond his alluring appearance. Of course, you didn’t deny how his beautiful black locks shaped his perfect face, how his tattoos made him far more appealing than any work of art you’d find in museums. Your fantasies consisted of your fingers trailing over his tattoos, memorizing the art that covered his body and wondering if they reached...areas that had your heart fluttering with curiosity. At first glance he resembled a bad boy, the kind parents would forbid their daughters from dating but failing no matter how many times they vocalized their warnings. But V didn’t match that description, and it wasn’t just because he had three demonic familiars. You were fond of the trio, even the intimidating Nightmare. Aside from that obvious difference between him and typical bad boys, even if V were categorized as one, you wouldn’t have allowed anyone to tell you not to pursue him. You listened to your own heart and tuned out the naysayers.

Unfortunately, you had one small problem to overcome first: your timidity. You were such a quiet person, Dante had the tendency to tease you about it (in a lighthearted manner, that is), a contrast to Vergil, who found your shy character pleasing considering he had to endure his days with his loud and obnoxious brother. The five ladies that had become your best friends had been working hard to help you come out of your shell, all with their own individual methods.

Determined to become more outgoing, you accepted their offer to help you without a fight. You wanted to confess your feelings to V. You wanted to share exactly how he electrified your heart with soul-shattering passion, how his poetic words tended to soothe your mind, body, and soul with heartwarming love. In other words, V drove you crazy and your pent-up feelings were bound to burst if you didn’t tell him soon. 

So in the morning, after you had your daily training session with Dante, Vergil, and Nero, you promised yourself you would ask your girlfriends for advice. They invited you to the new mall that just opened, and would meet you by the entrance. You arrived to the mall and found them by the benches.

“Hey _______!” Lady waved.

“We are glad you came,” Lucia added with a soft smile.

“See?” Nico chimed in with a grin. “She made it, and y’all thought she’d chickened out.”

“I didn’t,” Kyrie pointed out.

Trish left the bench and held you by the shoulder. “So, are you excited?”

“Hmmm? Oh yeah.”

“Something wrong?” Lady opened the door for you and the rest of the girls.

When you followed them inside, your answer was casual. “Nothing’s wrong. Sorry, I’ve had a lot in my mind. I really am excited.”

Nico glanced at the group. “Anyone up for the tool store? ‘Cuz I could use a new screwdriver.”

Lady blinked. “You just bought one last week.”

“Yeah, but guess who fucking broke it?”

“Dante,” everyone answered simultaneously. With several glances at each other, you laughed along with them.

Spending time with the ladies calmed your erratic nerves that you somehow succeeded in hiding. You explored all the stores the mall had to offer, including the clothing stores that you weren’t too crazy about prior to meeting the girls. Lady had her casual but badass tastes, Trish went for a more feminine wardrobe, and Nico liked the type of provocative outfits that would irk others, but knowing her, she didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought of her. Neither did you and the girls. Lucia and Kyrie were more like you when it came to your tastes. They both didn’t show much skin just like you. However, Kyrie didn’t wear clothes that accentuated her looks, so she was the closest to having your own style.

When the six of you stopped at a restaurant for lunch, you braced yourself for what you wanted to say. You prolonged this for too long. “Hey, can I talk to you guys about something?”

“Sure.” Lady took a sip of her soda.

“What’s wrong?” Kyrie could tell there was something going on, and you were begrudgingly impressed by her intuition. You figured she had known even before today.

And yet your response remain unchanged. “Nothing,” you instinctively said. 

Nico took a bite out of her burger that was big enough to make you wonder if she could even finish it. “Alright, what’s the problem? You’ve been actin’ weird all day now.”

“Give her time,” Lucia replied.

Trish finished applying her new dusty pink lipstick. “Is Vergil being a jerk again?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Are you thinking about someone?” Kyrie’s gentle smile had a tiny hint of mischief. Oh, she knew everything. The quiet one of the group (besides yourself), she was the most observant. So much for hiding your anxiety that pestered you every waking moment.

The girls gazed at you, intrigue emanating from their eyes. The attention proved to be uncomfortable, but you had no choice but to answer.

“Yes,” you squeaked.

“Awesome!” Nico threw a fist up. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Lady smirked. “Is it Nero?”

“Lady!” Kyrie glared at her, her lack of intimidation causing the others to chuckle.

“Be serious.” Trish took a forkful of her salad. “Let me guess, it’s Dante.”

Lucia raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Are you certain??”

“You know, ‘opposites attract’.”

You couldn’t keep your amusement hidden. “Sorry, but no.”

“Vergil???” Lady and Trish stared at each other in disbelief.

“No.”

Nico licked the ketchup off her fingers. “Good ‘cuz that guy is such a goddamn stick-in-the-mud.”

“Wait, so that leaves V.” Kyrie’s smile widened. 

Your heated cheeks confirmed her suspicions. “Alright, yes!” You covered your face as embarrassment blossomed.

“Have you told him??”

Your hands dropped to the table. “Kyrie, I can’t just tell him.” 

Nico sighed and placed an elbow on the table. “You know what your problem is? You’re too shy for your own good! If you like him, you should go on and tell him you like him. He ain’t seeing anybody. Just go on out there and claim your man before some greedy bitch does.”

“V can’t be won over easily,” you said defensively. Picturing him with another woman infuriated you, but you took a deep breath. “It’s difficult for me to express myself.”

Kyrie squeezed your hand. “Are you worried he won’t return your feelings?” 

“Well, yeah. Didn’t you ever have that fear before you married Nero?”

“I did, but I learned to listen to my heart and have faith in his love for me, even if Credo disapproved.” Her smile turned sympathetic. “It’s a frightening feeling, but you can’t let it control you.”

“She’s right.” Trish smiled. “The sooner you confess your feelings, the faster you’ll see what happens.”

You frowned, still unconvinced. “I don’t know…”

Lady grinned. “We got your back.”

* * *

Before the day turned to night, your friends offered their assistance with romance. Lady handled the tough part, which was to fight your fears with confidence. Trish helped with clothes, but of course Kyrie joined in considering your disinterest in revealing clothes. Nico basically lectured you to “woman up” and do better at expressing yourself. Lucia wasn’t sure how to help, but then found a way by giving you suggestions on how to make your confession as easy as possible.

Your trip back to _Devil May Cry_ was a lengthy walk. Now you had to face V on your own, and your heartbeat escalated alongside your apprehension. You were glad the girls didn’t follow you to see the show. You were already nervous enough. You checked again to make sure your long, modest dress didn’t have any wrinkles or dirt or anything to ruin its beautiful color. A gemstone necklace wrapped around your neck, and simple heels gave you a little lift. 

Your hair had a simple jeweled barrette to add a little pop. Nothing too flashy, just the way you liked it. You stared at the doors, your hand struggling to reach for the knob.

“This is it,” you whispered. “You can do this.”

Channeling more willpower and determination, you made your way inside, and found V lying on the sofa sound asleep, with an open book resting on his chest. You closed the door behind you without a sound, and found yourself entranced by him. He looked like a dark angel under the pale moonlight with his peaceful expression, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. 

You tiptoed toward the sofa, unable to fathom why you dared to reach closer to him. Denial wasn’t the way to go now. You loved V, and your feelings were beginning to cloud your fears. Love dominated fear, and you weren’t giving up this time. Your eyes were drawn to his perfect lips, their soft and delicate appearance giving you an urge to kiss them. How would they feel like pressed against your own? Better yet, what would his kisses be like?

His lips were inches away from yours, but your body became stiff as your worries came crawling back. You couldn’t possibly do that while he was sleeping...could you? Rationality and passion were at war, two sides of your heart at odds. You wanted to believe he would reciprocate your feelings, but you needed to face the different outcomes that could happen. V might not love you back and leave you devastated and heartbroken, or he might love you but then another woman could take him away. You knew V was a good friend and a reliable ally during battles, but would he be a faithful partner? Worse, would he destroy the fantasies you always had about him, and leave you in the dust?

V stirred in his sleep, and you flinched and nearly fell over. Before you could recover, dark green eyes revealed themselves, and locked on to you with hazy intrigue and surprise.

“_______…?” 

Too late to leave, you stood there with frozen feet and burning cheeks. “Eep! V…!” 

V rubbed his eyes. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” you said far too quickly, and wished you had bit your tongue in advance.

He brought himself into a seating position. “Your talent for deceit is lackluster.”

You twiddled with your fingers. ”It is, isn’t it?” 

Now that V was fully awake, those dark emerald orbs studied your full attire. Your alluring appearance sent his hushed passion ablaze, and you grew impatient when he didn’t say another word for a long moment.

“You…You...” Back then, he started off with stammering in your presence, but now he had an inability to finish a sentence. It humiliated him, but nothing could be done. 

“V…?” 

He forced himself to take a breath before he spoke. “You are the true image of beauty. No one can ever surpass you.” He rose up and held your hand. “_______...I must speak to you about-“

“Before you say anything,” you interrupted him, no longer able to remain silent. You had to tell him. It was now or never. “...I have a confession to make.”

“I suppose we both hold secrets,” V replied, apprehension evident in his voice.

Without warning, both of your feelings exploded as you spoke in rapid unison.

“V, I can’t hold back anymore. I love you.”

“_______, you must know. I love you.”

The two of you inhaled a sharp breath. Did he just say what you thought he said? V lost his train of thought, but he knew he heard those three special words that he believed would never become a reality.

“V...you love me??” You placed a hand over your thrumming heart.

A breathless laugh left V’s lips. “Yes. I never believed you would return my feelings as well.” 

“Wait, you always had feelings for me?” How could you have been so blind?

“Indeed I have, my dear.” He traced your cheek with his fingertips. “Your disinterest discouraged my desires, but I never surrendered to defeat. I can never love another for you are my one and only beloved.”

“Oh V!” Touched by his words, you stroked his cheek. “I’ve always loved you. I was just too afraid of what might happen, and-“

A finger pressed between your lips. “Shhhhhh…No need to fret.” He lowered his hand to hold yours with the gentlest of touches. “It’s understandable. Fear can interfere with our deepest desires.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t confess sooner, V.”

“That’s no longer a concern. What matters now is you have gained the courage to admit it.” V chuckled and lured you into his comforting arms. 

You hummed and leaned against him, his warmth soothing and inviting. “V?”

“Yes?”

Eyes locked contact once more, enchanting emerald eyes enticing you with their sensual gaze. No longer frightened of the future, your lips fervently brushed over V’s lips. The kiss made you lightheaded, and you leaned against him for more of his sweet taste. V’s knees weakened by the sensation and over how your moans formed a seductive melody, and he found himself deepening the kiss. Your fantasies paled in comparison to the real experience for he proved to be a wonderful kisser. The slow, sensual kiss struck you with pure pleasure, and you held on to him, craving for more. His hand traveled up to your head and buried his fingers in your hair, enjoying how your bodies touched. Your hands rested on his chest, and they traveled up to his neck, letting him know you were finally his lover and you never wanted to leave him.

Neither one of you wanted to break the blissful kiss, the spell that had you trapped in its grasp. After what seemed like a lifetime, V pulled free and let out a sigh. Breathless and dizzy after a heavenly kiss, he smirked. “I believe I have found my mate, after all.”

“So have I,” you murmured, smirking back at him.

V caressed your lovely locks with half-lidded eyes. “At last, we have our blossoming romance, my dove.”

Your arms wrapped around his waist. “Pet names, already? If I am your lovely dove, then you shall be my beautiful raven.”

His lips curled into a smile that made you melt. “A raven who will forever love you.”


End file.
